


Love Bites

by Lollipopsickle



Category: Achievement Hunter RPF, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Geoff is a loveable asshole, Hickeys, Lovebites, M/M, Marking, Ray knows all, no one else makes an appearance, slightly rough sex?, warning: use of Mi'coo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 06:34:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2338682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lollipopsickle/pseuds/Lollipopsickle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin is a biter. Michael isn't as upset about it as he pretends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Bites

**Author's Note:**

> I will forever spell Micheal wrong, no matter how hard I try not to. Also posted on my tumblr, unbeta-ed. The sex is a bit rough but the scenario didn't really call for a lovey-dovey Micheal.  
> Also the sex scene at the end might be unnecessary, but if you're like me; no, not it's not.

"Ah-ha Mi'cooooo.." The British man panted out, eyes fluttering. His dark pink lips pursing, opening for his tongue to flick out now and then to wet them and keep them moist and puffy. He clung tighter to his lover, arms wrapped around pale shoulders and body twisting with each jolt of the other man pressed against him, hips snapping into the back of Gavin's thighs.

 

Michael grunted and exhaled harshly, burying himself deep inside Gavin the same moment the Brit buried his teeth into a pale shoulder. His loud noises muffled in rosy, flushed skin and tongue licking away sweat.

 

"Fucking..Gavin! Owwww.." He panted, and carefully adjusting his hold on the other man, trying to not pull the skin captured by Gavin's mouth and pinning him more securely against the wall. With more of Gavin's weight resting on his thighs and his hands cradling the thinner man's hipbones.

 

While the bite and subsequent grip stung like a bitch, the rush of endorphins as Gavin let go kept Micheal from loosing his boner. That and the tight, hot hot clutch of Gavin's ass gripping his dick. That was pretty persuasive as well.

 

Gavin crooned softly in Micheal's ear, a litany of affectionate noises and non-English apologies as he set to kissing and suckling at a patch of skin at the base of Micheal's neck. Hands spreading over Micheal's back and body arching to push against his boyfriend to urge him into motion again.

 

Resigning himself to being fucking attacked by his vampire of a boyfriend again, Micheal sighed inwardly and definitely did not nuzzle Gavin's hair as he resumed his firm thrusts into his British

boy.

\-------------------------

 

Later, after mutual orgasms, when both men were sprawled on top of each other in the bed, Micheal glared at Gavin's head. Which was currently pressed into his chest, accompanying limbs curled around his waist.

 

"Micoo..." Gavin purred, lazily lifting his head to return Micheal's stare. His eyes glazed and face flushed from a good fuck, he clumsily cuddled even closer to Micheal. Scowling and generally ignoring the feel-good vibes from his boyfriend, he continued glaring.

 

"You fucking chomped the shit out of me again man," He complained, running a hand through his tangled curls a few times before giving up and hugging Gavin to his chest, if only to see the completely blissed expression on his face resulting from the gesture. He knew he wouldn't get much more than an apology from the other man though.

 

"Can't 'elp it much Micoo..maybe if you weren't so good at fucking.." Gavin teased, gnawing at his lip and rocking his hips against Micheal's side in a placating gesture.

 

The American silently cursed his fair skin and just hoped that the marks weren’t as bad as the bruises from last week.

 

\---------------

 

If only life worked like that for Micheal.

 

The next morning he stared into the mirror for about 50 seconds before cursing Gavin's name and insulting his mother rather loudly. Spread along the left side of his neck, from ear to his bicep were several distinct and familiar rings of teeth and accompanying bruises.

 

"Motherfucker.." He grumbled, wincing slightly as he tugged his jacket on and pulled the hood up by his ears in a feeble and sad attempt to hide Gavin's teeth marks.

 

 

In the office Gavin sat in his chair in a particularly sunny mood, knowing Micheal was waiting until the very last second he could to show and avoid everyone seeing his love bites. Gavin grinned as he clicked around on his computer, feeling heat pool in both his groin and his chest knowing his boyfriend was marked and despite how much he complained, must have liked it a least a bit since he hadn't physically demanded Gavin stop it in all their time together. Ignoring Ray's knowing look, the bastard knew everything without ever being told, but he was a true lad and kept it all to himself, Gavin adjusted himself in his shorts just as Micheal slunk into the room and shot the Brit a half-hearted glare before sitting in his chair.

 

The Let's Play day started as usual, with the guys horsing around and Geoff being his unique brand of lovable asshole throughout their gaming.

 

"Mother fuckinggggg...Shit!" Micheal groaned and slid halfway out of his seat as Geoff rolled by and fucking jabbed at his neck, cackling and rambling about his 'secret lover' leaving their possessive mark. Instead of enticing the motherfucker however, Micheal glared at him and turned back to his screen, cursing just enough to avoid suspicion from anyone else. Though Gavin rolled by with his own slightly less annoying giggle and gave his thigh an affectionate squeeze, his hand lingering on his inner thigh under the desk.

 

"Stupid fucker.." He glared. Gavin just grinned and trailed his fingers of his other hand just barely over a mark peeking above Micheal's collar, light enough to send an involuntary shiver of arousal down his spine. Knowing that his cheeks were flaming, Micheal's eye darted from Gavin to the rest of the guys wrapping up filming and back to his boyfriend before getting up from his chair and leaving the office.

 

\--------------

 

"Micoo..Ah What're you-"

 

"Shut the fuck up Gavin." The redhead growled, gripping Gavin's biceps harder and biting at his lips.

 

Barely inside his apartment and Micheal attacked Gavin, shoving his hand inside the Brit's pants and slowly stroking and petting the soft bulge in his underwear until it began hardening under his touch. "Fucking..teasing me in the office..right after fucking Geoff comes at me.." Micheal tugged down Gavin's pants and underwear to his knees, gripping the Brit's ass and slipping down his crack to feel a bit of lube escaping the pucker.

 

"You fucker.." He huffed a soft laugh into Gavin's hair, a rumble of affection and irritation filling him. Not that it was an unusual combination around his boyfriend.

 

Gavin laughed softly and gently nudged Micheal, his hard length catching against the hoodie hiding the American’s body.

 

"You saw me leave the loo after we were finished filming Micoo," Gavin chuckled, pecking the other's cheek before trailing his lips down in feather-light touches over the marks from the previous night,

delighting in the almost invisible shiver and quiet groan that escaped from Micheal's lips. Continuing the light touches, he alternated using lips and tongue. Pressing kisses to each mark and circling them with his tongue.

 

Micheal groaned, pushing his hips against Gavin's, gritting his teeth as rush after rush of pleasure flowed from his neck and Gavin's touches. "Ah..Fuck..not gonna prep you if ya keep that up.."

 

"Don't need it Micoo..just get in me already." Gavin released the other man, wriggling out of his clothes and toeing out of his shoes and socks.

 

Micheal watched as Gavin grinned playfully at him before dashing towards the couch, pert little cheeks bouncing as he dropped onto the furniture. He stripped himself in a more casual way, leaving a trail of clothes before climbing over the thinner man lounging on his sofa.

 

"Don't get fucking lube on my cushions Gav." He warned slathering two fingers with his own saliva and teasing them between Gavin's spread legs. Deciding that the other used enough lube, he stroked steadily over Gavin's prostate, firmly pushing against the gland until the British man was clinging to him tightly, soft but pleased noises falling from his lips.

 

Gently removing his fingers and petting the puffy hole, Micheal sighed as he slicked up his cock with the leftover moisture and lined himself up. Slowly sinking into Gavin, he offered up the other side of his neck to the other man and winced only once as the sucking and biting commenced. This time Gavin alternated sides, licking at the older marks in just the right way to make Micheal's hips stutter in his thrusts, loosing his rhythm just momentarily.

 

"Fuck fuck fuck.." Micheal panted, back arched and eyes fluttering as he watched Gavin, his lips open and wet as his skinny frame struggled to intake air.

 

"Mi-Micoo.. Nuhhhh.." He sighed happily, body drawing taut as his orgasm neared, speared deliciously with Micheal's cock and toes curling against his pale but strong thighs.

 

"C'mon Gav...c'mon.." Micheal rolled his hips, his neck on fire as his balls drew up, biting back a groan as he came buried inside Gavin.

 

Gavin clenched tightly around Micheal, rubbing himself against the other's stomach until he followed into orgasm, releasing Micheal's abused neck to cry out his lover's name.

 

Gasping slightly for breath, Micheal rested his forehead on Gavin's shoulder, hands smoothing along his sides.

 

Gavin fisted his hands in Micheal's curls and pulled him into a soft kiss, fingers working through the mess at the base of his neck and gently over the fresh marks.


End file.
